


Birthday

by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Birthday, Gift Fic, Happy Birthday, M/M, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15777273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines
Summary: Even as Zuko feels awful, Sokka gets him to cheer up.





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ForgottenChesire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForgottenChesire/gifts).



“Sokka, you shouldn’t have-” Zuko said between heavy breaths, his nose so clogged up he could barely breathe “Really. You shouldn’t have”

“Glad to hear your sense of humor is still with us-” Sokka said as he brought up a cupcake with a candle inside it, the light hurting Zuko’s eyes “And yes, I should’ve. Your birthday is important. Flu or no flu it’s a special date and as soon as you get better we’re partying it up!”

“Sounds like what you want is to party, not celebrate my-” Zuko sneezed so hard the candle went out and Sokka chuckled.

“Did you even got to ask for your wish?” Sokka teased as he looked around something to rekindle the flame and Zuko offered the flame in his hand.

“Yeah, I wish I could die” Zuko deadpanned and Sokka chuckled again.

“Good thing it doesn’t come true if you say it” He retorted as he offered Zuko the candle and the cupcake once again.

“Yeah” Zuko said, wishing to be well soon so he could properly thank Sokka for trying.


End file.
